


Kiss Me While I Want You

by Xx1LittleAndy1xX



Series: SooKai [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BUt it's not major or anything, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Huening Kai, Eventual Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hickies, Insecure Kang Taehyun, Internal Conflict, Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai are best friends, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of dicks, Misunderstandings, New Kid Choi Beomgyu, No Sex, Or Is he?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Yeonjun, Plot, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Soft Sookai, Supportive Huening Kai, Sweater Paws Saturdays, Taehyun says some things, The maknae line is super cute, They're still babies, and other things, as in cussing, like super dupeer slow... maybe, mature language, sorry hoes, you'll love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx1LittleAndy1xX/pseuds/Xx1LittleAndy1xX
Summary: Purebabii: Tae I think I just had a gaypanicTaeTae: Oml, Okay It's HaPPenINgggSpill the TEA~~~OR~~~Dumbdog: When will you stop being madat me ヽ(´Д`；)Thiccbihh: Idk maybe when you changemy name, or if you join me toHue's choir concert~~~OR~~~Soobin and Kai are pining after each other, but due to internal conflicts and misunderstandings, they might not even get together. Yeonjun likes Taehyun and he's pretty sure Taehyun feels the same, but then Beomgyu enters the equation and well, things change.





	1. Gay Panics

**Author's Note:**

> Purebabii - Huening Kai  
> Clownfish - Kang Taehyun

Purebabii: Tae Tae I won't be able to meet up with you before the concert

 TaeTae: Aww... Why nor? You were going to be my plus one. I had it all planned out. showing up with the star of the show letting all those choir bitches think you're taken by the one and only Kang Taehyun and siliently laugh as I watch the heartbreak show on their faces

TaeTae: Not*

 Purebabii: ... I think I should be worried rn

Purebabii: But theres this new guy in one of my classes nd he doesnt know his way around yet so i offered to help him out

TaeTae: Aww look at my cute baby being a responsible young adult n shit

Purebabii: hehe stop Tae, im blushing

 

 

     

Kai smiled and placed his phone down on the table, looking up to see if his new friend had found something he liked on the menu. He instead realizes that the oldest of the two was most likely staring at him the whole time. His new friend, Choi Beomgyu, had his elbows propped up on the table with his chin resting on his hands. He looked really cute actually, with curly brown locks that looked incredibly soft, slightly puffy lips pulled up in a smile, and brown eyes that seemed to shine brightly. 'It's too bad,' Kai found himself thinking while looking at his hyung. 'I'm not into twinks.' "Alright, spill it." Beomgyu says as he leans in closer to Kai. "Who has you smiling like a love sick high school girl?" Kai rose an eyebrow at the older, giving him a lopsided smile. It's a little funny, Kai is usually more skeptical and shy around strangers, but Beomgyu exerts a sort of warmness that makes him feel safe and that he could trust his hyung with anything. 'He'd be really good for Taehyun.' Kai finds himself thinking before gasping a little, getting excited. "Hyung! I have a solo song at my choir concert tonight at 7, do you wanna come see me? Gyu-hyung do you wanna come see your cute dongsaeng?" Kai asks in a high pitched voice while doing cute poses. Kai can proudly say that his aegyo is the main reason why he isn't failing his math class. Beomgyu laughs, indulging in the younger by also doing aegyo to respond. "Yes! This cute hyung want to see Huie." But then a quick gasp escapes his lips as he playfully glares at the younger. "How dare you change the topic! Now tell me what guy has you this giddy?" Kai feels a smile trying to pull on the edge of his lips. "What makes you think i'm talking to a guy. That's quite bold of you to assume that i'm not straight." There was a small moment of silence as Beomgyu and Kai just sat there, one pair of shining brown orbs staring at another. Kai's not sure If Beomgyu is just waiting for him to tell him the truth or if he's silently telling him, "You literally have a sailor moon sweater on," but then Beomgyu lips start quivering and he suddenly makes this sound - as if a whole bunch of air had forced its way from his throat- before falling back and laughing. Kai soon follows afterwards, clapping a little because Beomgyu's reaction was truly something else. Beomgyu took a few steadying deep breaths trying to calm himself down after a while. "Oh god Huie. I'm sorry but you're basically an extra large glass of twink." Beomgyu said which caused Kai's whole body to fall back against the booth he was sitting at from how hard he was laughing. He guesses he must've turned his head in the process because when he opens his eyes it's not Beomgyu's face he's met with. Instead of wide vivid brown eyes, Kai is looking at slanted dark brown eyes, which actually was really cute with the other guy's button nose. But then the stranger suddenly winks at him and Kai can feel his smile immediately drop from his face. 'Holy shit.' He thinks to himself because he's never experienced something like this. He isn't even sure how he should respond if some hot guy tells him he's cute so he most certainly doesn't know how to react to being winked at. In the midst of his little paniv he didn't even realize that he was just staring at the stranger, until a laugh that sounded a lot like a dying cat pulled him from his thoughts. Kai looked over at Beomgyu (who in turn was laughing a little bit too hard at what had just happened) with confused eyes as he hesitantly looked at from beomgyu to the stranger, who now had his down, back to Beomgyu with wide eyes that seemed to be asking "Did that really just happen?" Beomgyu only sighed with a smile while shaking his head. "Oh Huie..."


	2. TaeTae Trunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purebabii - Huening Kai  
> Clownfish,TaeTae,Thiccbihh - Taehyun  
> JunJun,Dumbdog - Yeonjun  
> BinBin, Trashbin - Soobin

Purebabii: Tae

Purebabii: Tae Tae

Purebabii: Tae Taeeeeee

Clownfish: What is it hue?

Purebabii: I think I just had a gay panic

Purebabii: :(((

Clownfish: OML its HApPENinGgggggggg

Clownfish: SPILL THE TEA

Purebabii: I feel like I did Smth mean tho

Purebabii: See this hot guy

Purebabii: Like super hot ngl

Purebabii: Like DAMN you are one HOT tamale

Purebabii: But anyways he winked at me with this look I've only seen Damon Salvatore do and a bitch swooned

Purebabii: ... Except I think it looked like I was rlly offended.... :(

Clownfish: Pfttt BITCH I'm dyin

Clownfish: Youre so cute

Purebabii: Don't laugh this is a serious situation

Clownfish: lol i have the right to laugh at your karma for making me find a new plus one

Clownfish: I hate not having a familiar face around

Purebabii: fuck

Purebabii: Tae im sorry i wasnt thinking

Clownfish: Nah its fine

Clownfish: ill just get Yeonnie to come with me

Purebabii: 0_o

Purebabii: Your little boy toy??

Clownfish: ijesdknefgibhsedyweyonirq3hio

Clownfish: its like youve never looked at me before

Clownfish: im too ugly to have a boy toy

Clownfish: much less yeonnie...

Purebabii: STFU youre adorably handsome Tae. I will FIGHT anyonr who says otherwise

Purebabii: That's it im coming over tonight

Clownfish: NO! I had everything planned for sps

Purebabii: Too Late! I already told my mom. She also said she misses her second son. How cute

Purebabii: ALso theres no doubt in my body rhat you could have 100+ boy toys ig you wanted. Yeonnie or whoeverthefuck he is included

Clownfish: ...Whatever helps you sleep at night ig

 

**RIP SOOBIN:**

**_TaeTae, BinBin, and JunJun_**  

 

Binbin: Hyung in all seriousness if you dont drop it i will END you

Junjun: Like that guy at the cafe ended you earlier 

TaeTae: OH SHITT

BInbin: Tae... My Bro... my love, my soulmate you were supposed to back me up

TaeTae: ily but it's what you get for continuously hitting on straight guys

Junjun: Lmaooo

Binbin: My heart is hurt. I had prepared a gift for you today but ig ill keep it. Also in my defense - no straight guy would wear a sailor moon sweater

TaeTae: OOh a present! gimmie gimmie!!

TaeTae: lol that's funny my friend has one but he gey

Binbin: As you wish

Binbin: https://taetaetrunk/totallynotsoobin/ditty.com

Junjun: Oh fuck!! I cant - TaeTae Trunk?

Binbin: I am quite the genius arent i?

Junjun: lol im surprised Taehyun isn't threatening to kill you

Binbin: I'm not. Tae knows good music when he hears it

TaeTae: lol srry guys I was talking to a cutie

TaeTae: What did I miss?

Junjun: Lol wdym we werent talking just now...?

TaeTae: ...

TaeTae: lamo wut?

Binbin: Lamo

Junjun: lol nothing. scroll up

TaeTae:... Soobin hyung im going to say this as calmly as I can muster. NANI TF WERE YOU ON?

Binbin: Idk I think the lady at the friendly bean slipped smth in my smoothie

TaeTae: A-are you joking?

Junjun: TAE ik you just did not stutter while fucking txting

Binbin: Yes...?

TaeTae: Hyung i really cant tell if youre joking or not bc you like to hang out at shady places. This is why I only go to Teddy's Cafe

Binbin: Hey! I went there with Yeonjun. It was rlly cute and as you know there was a rlly cute guy there. And yknow I was sorta just awkwardly and totally not creepily (stfu Yeonjun. im in luv) glancing at him evry now and then and then we made eye contact and he was smiling and I just felt this wave of confidence so I shot my shot and winked. ONLY TO HAVE THE BALL REBOUND RIGHT INTO MY FUCKING SKULL! yall his face fell the second I winked. I can't go out in public again.

Binbin: Sorry for just throwing out there, it's just we were talking about the cafe and then I remembered the tragedy that happened

Junjun: Wait a second

TaeTae: ...

TaeTae: HOLY SHIT!! HOLY FUCK OML IM SO KLJSDFHUIYGSDSD

Binbin: ik worse than Romeo and Juliet

TaeTae: NO NOt thAAAt

Junjun: I said WAIT! Tae you're not bothered by what Soobin did?

TaeTae: I mean just a tad bit but it was Soobin Hyung!! Plus he prolly got drugged at that weird ass place he goes to

Binbin: HEY! They have excellent smoothies... yknow when they arent laced with smth

TaeTae:... Hyung are you joking..?

Binbin: honestly idek

 

**Junjun Has Changed TaeTae's Name To Thiccbihh**

 

Binbin: *le gasp*

Thiccbihh:

Binbin: Jun i just wanted to tell you i knew we were gonna be #besties5lyfe when i saw you fall out that tree and the only thing keeping you from plummeting to the ground was the fact that your tighty whities got caught on a tree branch. anyways ily and our friendship was nice while it lasted.

Thiccbihh: ... Yeonjun may I kindly ask Are You Fucking Stupid?

Junjun: no im Patrick

Thiccbihh: I - 

 

**Thiccbihh Has Left The Chat**

 

Binbin: lol notice how he said Yeonjun

Junjun: ik :(( it took me forever to get him to call Yeonnie. I hope that didn't just mess it up

Binbin: lmao i doubt it

Binbin: doesn't seem like anything you do could mess up how much he likes you

Junjun: ...

Junjun: Don't get my hopes up man

Binbin: my eyes dont lie 

Junjun: okay. But what if he's mad at me?

Binbin: Then he'd leave the second we add him back

Junjun: Tru tru

Binnim: ye so lets see if your bf is mad at you

 

**Binbin Has Added Thiccbihh To RIP Soobin**

**Binbin Has Changed The Group Name To Besties**

 

Junjun: We're not dating

Thiccbihh: yall aint my besties. My bestie is my baby PERIODT.

Junjun:... Yo, you're in a relationship? And you didn't tell me???

Thiccbihh: Hmmm....

 

**Thiccbihh Has Changed Junjun's Name To Dumbdog**

 

Thiccbihh: Not too sure why it would matter since you didn't bother to tell me youre apparently seeing somebody

Thiccbihh: But no Yeonjun hyung. Im single

Dumbdog: Yeonnie is sorry ;-; 

Thiccbihh: im sorry Yeonjun Hyung but are you implying you want me to call you that? Because I feel we aren't close enough for that

Binbin: (๑•̆૩•̆)

 

**Thiccbihh Has Changed Binbin's Name To Trashbin**

 

Trashbin: But why ;-;

Thiccbihh: Bc you started this

Trashbin: Touche my friend. Touche

Dumbdog: come on Tae, when will you forgive me?

Thiccbihh: idk maybe when you change my name or take me to Hue's choir concert tonight

Dumbdog: Wait, Hue? Who is Hue?

Thiccbihh: Oh I forgot yall never met. He's basically my baby you can meet him when you take me to his choir concert

Dumbdog: What makes you think I will?

Thiccbihh: So you'll change my name?

Dumbdog: Time and place baby

Dumbdog: Time and place

Thiccbihh: Wow that was easy

Trashbin: And so the plot thickens

Thiccbihh: lol wut

Trashbin: Nothing

Trashbin: You two just enjoy your time together

Dumbdog: Ofc we will. Its like you forgot Tae just asked out the personification of fun (๑• ᎑ <๑) 

Thiccbihh: Lmao Bin hyung y does it sound like you're not going?

Trashbin: Bc im not

Trashbin: Duh Tae

Thiccbihh: But you are :))

Thiccbihh: Bc you treasure our friendship :)))))) and I also have a surprise for you

Trashbin: Why do I feel threatened by those smiley faces?

Thiccbihh: Wonderful! Meet me by the park at 7 and we'll head to the school together!!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I write every chapter down before typing it and I let my friend read over my work; she didn't notice two very important things mentioned in this chapter, so I did a bit more revising and editing to hopefully help yall find it more clearly. I also wanted to talk about the part where Taehyun got passive aggressive. So when you leave a group chat and come back you won't be able to see what the other people were talking about while you were gone. So Yeonjun basically created a huge misunderstanding between the two. But that was the second chapter, don't be shy to tell me what yall think.
> 
> PS I made a ditty just for the TaeTae Trunk joke only to realize that I couldn't put down a link for it, so that made me a bit sad.


	3. God is Kang Taehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you were my ally, my comrade, my nombre uno bad bitch."
> 
> "I have to go warn-- I mean tell! I have to go tell my friend something."
> 
> "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I'm so proud at myself for making Taehyun sassy before we all officially knew he was going to be sassy? I could just feel it by looking at him. He definitely hides his emotions with memes.
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for any spelling errors in this chapter

   "Can you stop?" Soobin asked, feeling uncomfortable under the older's stare. "I thought you were my ally, my comrade, my nombre uno bad bitch." Yeonjun spat at SOobin with a hand over his heart. Soobin gasped, feeling offended at what his best friend was insinuating. "What. The. Fuck?" Taehyun asked, turning around to temporarily walk backwards, so that he could face his two taller friends. "Oh it's nothing, hyung is just being stupid." Soobin responded with his arms crossed over his chest, ignoring the way Yeonjun rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I think what Soobin meant to say was that he's a fucking backstabber." Taehyun snorted and with a shake of his head he turned back around to open the school door. The park that they had met up at was only a five minute walk away from the school, so it didn't take them long to get to point b. "Y'all are dorks." Taehyun responded, not noticing how Yeonjun had stopped frowning and had a small soft smile on his face. "Tae, Where's my surprise?" Soobin asked, which immideatly wiped the smile off of Yeonjun's face and replacing it with a pout. He wasn't mad at the younger. He doubts that's even possible, it just kinda hurt having Soobin as a reminder that this wasn't a date. If it was just him and Taehyun he could've at least pretended it was one. "In the auditori- oof!" As he was turning the corner, Taehyun had collided with another person and fell back on the ground. The other guy had stumbled a little but was able to keep his balance and remain standing. He giggled a little to himself, happy that he didn't fall until he realized that somebody else did. "Oh shit..." He mumbled as he looked down at Taehyun and walked a bit closer to him. He slightly bent down and held his hand out for Taehyun to grab with a bashful smile.

 

   "Sorry about that. I got lost and I just figured that if I continue straight I would eventually find my way." Taehyun took the other's hand and was pulled up to his feet. He dusted himself off a bit before looking at the other make before him. He was pretty. That was something Taehyun realized right off the bath. With chestnut brown hair and beautifully vivid brown eyes and pretty lips.  _Shit._ Taehyun thought to himself.  _Another boy out of my league._ "T-That's fine." Taehyun coughed, trying to cover the fact that he had stuttered. "You must be new here." The guy smiled and nodded. "Yup! I just transferred over two days ago!" Taehyun smiled, this guy was adorable. "You must've been looking for the auditorium then, huh?" The guy nodded and Taehyun continued, "Well we can take you there if you'd like. Oh! I'm Taehyun by the way. Mr. pouty right there is Yeonjun and the giant is Soobin." A small 'ah..' escaped the guy's mouth when he learned that there was two more people, and Taehyun honestly wasn't quite sure how he could've missed them because Yeonjun and Soobin were taller than both of them. "Ah, thank you very much." The guy smiled politely again, "It's nice to meet you i'm- oh..." The smile that was on his face hah promptly faded when he looked at Soobin. He backed up a bit before he turned around and started to walk away. "Oh you know what? I think I can manage on my own. I have to go warn- tell! I have to go tell my friend... something." Taehyun rose a hand up, "Ah.. dude.." Taehyun had felt weird calling him dude, but the guy never gave him his name. However, that didm't seem to matter because the guy turned around to look back at Taehyun. "Yes?" Taehyun pointed in the opposite way the guy was currently headed in. "The auditorium is that way..." The guy's head followed Taehyun's finger in the direction he pointed before he looked back at Taehyun with a shy smile. "Thank you," and with that, Taehyun had watched as the guy walked off. "He was really fucking cute." Taehyun said before turning around when he received no response from the other two, and was met with Yeonjun staring at Soobin with an eyebrow raised. "Wow! How rude. No, I never hit on him. I've never even seen him before."  Soobin said, already knowing that Yeonjun was going to tease him.  Yeonjun had simply laughed and slapped Soobin on the back pretty hard, which caused him to push Yeonjun back by his face. "Maybe your height intimidated him!" He said, moving closer to Taehyun for protection. Taehyun rolled his eyes and linked his left arm with Soobin's and held Yeonjun's hand with his right hand. " Hue may only have one solo but it might not be the only song he'll sing." Taehyun stated as he started to drag the older two towards the  auditorium, ignoring Soobin who had started laughing randomly; and not noticing how Yeonjun turned beet red while staring at their interlocked hands. He did however, smile when he felt Yeonjun tighten his grip on his hand.

 

   Honestly, Soobin isn't quite sure why he was forced to tag along. Not that he's complaining or anything; it's quite the contrary actually, many of the choir kids were very talented. It was just kind of weird sitting in between two people who are obviously pinning after each other. He could tell how disappointed Yeonjun had been when it was him and not Taehyun that occupied the middle seat. Just like he could see how hesitant Taehyun was to let go of Yeonjun's hand. The thing is, Soobin's pretty sure the two would've been able to enjoy each other's presence more; or even admit to it being a date if it weren't for him. So he really wasn't quite sure why Taehyun had invited him. Right when Soobin had lent over to the left, closer to Taehyun, fully intent  on asking Taehyun why the hell he would ruin his own date when a piano started playing. Taehyun smiled and slightly moved closer to Soobin so that his mouth was closer to the other's ear, without taking his eyes off the stage . "Remember that surprise i had for you? You're welcome." And with that Taehyun moved back to how he previously was. Despite being terribly confused, Soobin said nothing and sunk back into his seat, listening as other instruments gradually began to join the piano. After each performance the lights would dim, but this time they were completely off. Soobin wasn't complaining though. He felt oddly relaxed sitting in the dark, listening to several instruments play while the choir was humming a tune; and suddenly, the center stage light tunred on and Soobin's heart dropped. Standing there on the stage, in a yellow over sized sweater with the front tucked into denim jeans, with soft bouncy black hair and skin so clear and pale that one would mistake him for Snow White. Dazzling brown eyes sparkled as he reached out for the mic with his pretty red tinted lips stretched out into a heart shaped smile. Soobin heard giggling beside him but he didn't dare take his eyes off of the male in stage, too scared to even miss a second of what the boy could do. Soobin found himself inching closer to the edge of his seat as the boy brought the microphone closer  to his mouth, eager to hear make any noise-even just breathing-if it meant it would sound anything like the laugh he heard earlier; and when he started to sing with a lazy smile on his lips, Soobin knew that Kang Taehyun was indeed. God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for taking a while with getting this chapter up because I literally had this done for like a week, but i'm not really happy with how it is so maybe that's why i'm hesitating to upload it. I also wanted to add that the next chapter might take a while to.
> 
> P.S: I made a twitter just for txt, it's not a big account or anything but if you wanna hmu with some kpop memes or even fangirl with me, pm me and i'll send you my twitter account.


	4. Kang Taehyun Is the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out

   Kai looked down at the big bouquet of flowers that had just been given to him during the curtain call and smiled a little while twirling the bouquet around. Kai had decided to wait on his friends by the vending machine near the photography classroom, because he figured it would be easier for Taehyun and Beomgyu to find him than it would be in a loud and crowded auditorium. Beomgyu, who was standing next to him on his phone had proven him right when he had found him just in time for Kai to shove the gigantic bouquet into his arms so that he could stick his head out of the window and vomit. It wasn't the prettiest sight of him or in general, but his nerves had to be relieved somehow. Suddenly Beomgyu gasped and with wide eyes he looked up at Kai. "Cafe dude..." He whispered, his eyes seemingly becoming wider. "What?" Kai asked, hoping the older would speak up or at least elaborate. Beomgyu had rolled his eyes and put his phone away in his back pocket. "sorry, I just remembered it, but you won't believe who I saw earlier." His eyes were no longer wide, and instead glistened with mischief and excitement. Kai gulped, feeling his heart drop down to his stomach. He was desperately hoping it wasn't that one cute senior that he had fallen down the stairs in front of. "Who? did you see?"

   "I saw-" "My baby!" A loud shout cut Beomgyu off and a short boy ran up to Kai and engulfed him in a tight hug. Kai giggled as he stumbled back a little, but still managed to return the hug. "You did so well, I told you, you had nothing to worry about. When you left the stage everybody couldn't stop talking about you. Don't even get me started on how starstruck they were when you were on the stage.  I'm so proud of you Hue." Beomgyu watched as Kai smiled softly and nuzzled his face in the nowcomer's neck, feeling a tinge of envy in his heart. 'So that's what having a real friend looks like.' Beomgyu immediately shook his head, feeling guilty for thinking such a thing. This was a happy moment for Kai, not a self pitying one for him. "Ah!" Kai's eyes sparkled with excitement as he pulled away from Taehyun. "Tae, look at my new bestie," Kai went over to Beomgyu and wrapped his free arm around Beomgyu's shoulders. "Isn't he just so cute? He transferred here not too long ago and we clicked instantly! His name is..." Kai had looked down at Beomgyu to finish his own introduction, but Beomgyu was too busy trying to escape the look of curiousity and amusement in this guy's eyes when he looked at and instantly recognized Beomgyu. Of course Kai (who admittedly was looking between the two in confusion) was friends with the guy he knocked over and embarrassed himself in front of. However shame wasn't all he felt while looking at the boy in front of him, he felt trapped in how attractive he was, especially his big brown eyes that looked like they held the entire universe in them. "... Beomgyu..." Beomgyyu was finally able to say after a pause as he looked down at his shoes, feeling his face begin to heat up.

   Taehyun kept himself from chuckling and instead smiled at Beomgyu, "Thanks for telling me your name this time," Taehyun teased, watching as Beomgyu burried his face in Kai's sweater. "Just in case you forgot, my name's Taehyun." Beomgyu nodded, face still in Kai's sweater, when the taller gasped. "Tae, Gyu-hyung and I were going to stop at a diner before I go to your place, do you wanna tag along?" Truthfully, it was painfully awkward to watch Beomgyu fall for his best friend within the first five seconds of his introduction, however Taehyun didn't seem to mind how shy Beomgyu had becomes; and he was pretty sure Taehyun still wouldn't mind Beomgyu when he felt more comfortable around him. Kai hopes that if Yeonjun doesn't like Taehyun, Taehyun would realize that there's somebody that obviously does. But of course they would have to get to know each other before that. Taehyun's eyes shifted over to Beomgyu, silently asking if it was fine. "I don't mind..." Beomgyu said, shaking his head in the process. Hopefully this could be a chance for him to make another friend. Taehyun started to smile, but his mouth had opened slightly when the sound of fast heavy foot steps approached them. "Ah, I forgot about them..." Taehyun muttered under his breath, but actually did smile when he realized that them finding him wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact it was perfect.

    Taehyun made eye contact with Kai, who had his left eyebrow raised in confusion; and his smile turned into a smirk. The steps behind him had slowed down to a stop and he could hear Yeonjun panting behind him, but before he could catch his breath so that he could probably cuss Taehyun out for leaving them; Taehyun spoke first. "Hyungs! My cute baby decided to treat us to dinner tonight! Say thank you!" Taehyun honestly struggled to hold inhis laughter when he looked at Kai. His eyes had gone wide, like they were on the verge of popping out of his sockets and his mouth was slightly open. Taehyun then decided to look up at Soobin who had been deathly silent since finding him.  He wasn't any better than Kai, a little worse actually. He had become even more pale than he already was, and was even sweating a little bit out of nervousness. Though when the laughter was just about to explode out of him, somebody had beaten Taehyun at laughing at his friends. Beomgyu had tossed his head back with his eyes closed and burst out laughing. He even clapped his hands a little before he softly punched Kai"s shoulder. "Ow hyung..." "Huie, don't worry! I'll help you pay for the bill." If Kai was confused as to what Beomgyu was talking about, he didn't show it. Nope, instead he nodded with a polite smile. "Let's go then."

   The walk to the diner was only slightly stiff. At first Kai and Soobin hadn't spoken a single word to each other and Beomgyu was mostly silent, only occasionally whispering with Kai. It wasn't until Kai had suddenly gasped and froze in his tracks did things lighten up. "What is it Hue?" Taehyun asked, noticing that his best friend wasn't moving. "I forgot to update my social media..." Kai responded as he held his bouquet of flowers with one arm, and used the other to grab his phone from his back pocket. "Hyung!" Kai whined as he held out his phone in Beomgyu's direction. Beomgyu had sighed, but still took the phone from the other without complaining. He had learned fast; that if you didn't just comply with Kai when it came down to his twitter and instagram, he'd either spend the whole day trying to find the right angle himself or end up whining and pouting the whole day. "Tae, come here." Kad one arm stretched out for Taehyun and Taehyun waddled up to him.  They did a side hug with both of them holding onto the big bouquet in front of them. "Aww, you guys look adorable." Beomgyu said while looking over the few he took. "I'm pretty sure we do. Darn, now I want to do a couple's pose." Kai giggled and spun the bouquet around a little. "Sorry bro but I can't have people thinking we're dating again, middle school was rough." "If you do it with me, it's gonna take a lifetime to find a pose that you like. Let's just go, i'm hungry." Kai ignored his two friends and looked at Yeonjun. The older just put his hands up in front of his chest in mock defense and cocked his head at Soobin. When Kai looked at Soobin, he pointed at himself and mouthed, "Me?" Kai had laughed and nodded while Taehyun ushered SOobin to him. "I just realized I never gave you my name. I'm Kai." Kai said as the taller came up to him. "He already knows. They announced your name during the curtain call." Taehyun reminded him, and Kai's cheeks immediately turned as red as tomatoes. (It suddenly occurred to Soobin once again that Kai was dangerously pretty.) "Oh right..." Soobin smiled at how shy Kai had gotten at his embarrassment. "It's alright. I'm Soobin. So how are we gonna do this? Are we gonna do the same pose you and TaeTae just did?" Kai laughed and shook his head. "No, not quite. This is gonna be a bit different. Also sorry in advance if you feel a bit uncomfy." Soobin was a bit confused, but at least the smaller already seemed to have an idea of what he wanted to do. Kai wrapped both of his hands around the bouquet and gently placed it on Soobin's chest. Soobin had just stared down at Kai in confusion, which brought the younger to laugh once more.

   "I'm sorry, he's kind of stupid." Yeonjun apologized and Kai shook his head with a bright smile. "It's okay! Here, do this." Kai grabbed one of Soobin's arms and wrapped it around his waist, and Soobin had finally caught on to what he wanted to do. Soobin had wrapped his other arm around Kai's waist, and soon the younger was gently trapped by the older's arms. With his hand still on Soobin's, Kai looked up at him with a smile. "Sorry again... I've always wanted to do this for a picture, but yanno, despite me being the baby of my friends or in general, i'm still taller than a lot of boys my age." All Soobin could do was smile in response as Beomgyu took their pictures. "Oh my god! These are so cute!" "Let me see." Beomgyu went over to Yeonjun and Taehyun and showed them the pictures. "You guys look really good together." Yeonjun offhandedly commented and Kai gave a little uncomfortable giggle. "Anyway! Let's go eat now!" They all chatted as they walked until Kai once again stopped. This time it was in front of a white diner that had big bold blue words on it that read 'DOSIRAK.' "You guys eat a place called lunchbox?" Soobin asked incredulously. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" Taehyun asked as he made his way in. "Nah, I just think it's weird."

   After they grabbed their menus from the front counter, they argued a little bit about who was going to sit with who. Beomgyu was insisting to sit with Kai, Kai wanted to sit with both Beomgyu and Taehyun, and Soobin and Yeonjun were willing to sit next to each other to make that happen. However, Taehyun argued that they should all get to know each other better, and if they sat next to their best friends there was going to be two separate conversations instead of everyone just being in one. He also pointed out that though Kai was petite, his long limbs also took up a lot of space and that he should sit with one person rather than two. Nobody could point out a flaw in Taehyun's reasoning, so that's how Kai ended up on one side of the booth with Soobin; with Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun being on the other side, in that order. Once looking over the menus and deciding on what they wanted, Kai tapped on the bell on their table and watched as their waiter came up to their table with a smile. He took their orders and left to the kitchen with promises that their food would come out soon. They talked about their ages while they were waiting on their food, about how hard their classes were when it arrived, and while they ate they managed to talk about anything, really. From Kai's performance, to Beomgyu's never ending hunger, to Yeonjun's stories from when he was a trainee with Bighit. "I will never forget that day, ever Jun hyung." Yeonjun burried his face in his hands in embarrassment and Beomgyu patted his back in consolation, with a small chuckle. Soobin had just finished telling the story of how he and Yeonjun had first met. "Ahh..." Beomgyu said as he pulled his phone from his pocket after it had vibrated.

   His brows had furrowed a bit before they both rose in surprise. "Shit..." He mumbled under his breath as he quickly tapped on his phone, before looking up and smiling at everybody. "Well, that's my cue. My mom's worried about me." Taehyun stood up to let Beomgyu slide out of the booth, and Kai slid out from his side once Beomgyu was out.  "It's getting late. We all should be headed home now." Yeonjun and Soobin agreed and they both also slid out of the booth. "You guys can go ahead and go out side. Gyu hyung and I are gonna go pay the bill real quick." Kai said as he grabbed Beomgyu's hand and they both walked towards the counter they had grabbed their menus from. "Let's Go!" Taehyun said as he led the way outsode. "So you knew him all along, eh?" Yeonjun questioned while jokingly putting Taehyun in a headlock. Taehyun laughed as he tried to get out of it, only successfully doing so when he tickled the older. "Just about. I figured it out when Soobin's story matched his. Speaking of which. How was it hyung? Spending time with Kai." Soobin bit his bottom lip as he thought about it. "I'm not too sure if this makes sense, but he's pretty. Everything about him is just so bright - it's blinding. It's pretty."

  "Did you guys have to wait long?" Soobin had gotten scared and flinched at suddenly hearing Kai's voice from behind him. "Nah, you guys didn't take long at all. Pretty quick actually. Did you even pay?" Yeonjun teased, laughing when Beomgyu gasped in offence. "Anyways, i'm spending the night at Tae's. Do you want me to call you a cab Gyu hyung?" Beomgyu shook his head, "Of course not. You already paid for most of the bill. I'll be able to walk home." "I can make sure he gets home in one piece." Yeonjun volunteered. He didn't forget about how Beomgyu wasn't really good with directions. "Are you sure?" Beomgyu asked and Yeonjun nodded. "Yeah, it's no problem." It really wasn't, plus he wanted to be able to get to know the other a bit better since he didn't really speak about himself or much earlier.  They all said their goodbyes, and Kai watched as Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu walked away. "Call me when you get home!" Kai yelled, with Beomgyu yelling back for him to do the same. "You ready?" Taehyun asked and Kai nodded.

   They linked arms together and silently walked down the street, enjoying both the night sky and each other's presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back from the grave again! Sorry i died off, I've been working on my sookai au on twitter and some stuff for school. Anyways, I wanted to apologize in advance when it came down to detailing towards the end of this chapter. It was already taking me a long time to update the fic, and it was actually becoming really long for a chapter, but I couldn't find a good stopping point for it. 
> 
> P.S Updates may or may not get slower because i'm thinking of wringing a TaeNing story, but i'm not too sure yet.


	5. Goodnight Texts and a Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomie/unknown/Beom - Beomyu  
> Huie/Hue - Kai  
> Yeonjun/Yeonie hyung - Guess who  
> Bin - Soobin  
> Taehyun/Tiny - Guess again lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be suuuuuuuper short, and i'm sorry for that. The next chapter is gonna be a bit longer than this one.

**[Cuties!;  Huie and Beomie]**

Beomie: Hey! I know I said i'd call but it's rlly late and my family is sleeping

Beomie: I don't wanna wake em im sorry

Huie: No, no it's okay

Huie: As long as made it home perfevtly safe. I won't take just fine or okay as answer

Huie: I'd kick Yeonjun's ass

Beomie: who's supposed to be the oldest here? ksksks

Beomie: And don't worry hyung walked me all the way up to my doorstep

Huie: idk why i found that rlly cute. They seem like nice guys

Beomie: They do! They also seem really patient. They never made me feel pressured or rushed when I couldn't respond instantly or I was trying to gather my thoughts into words. It felt good

Beomie: Aside from you, nobody but my family ever treats me like that

Beomie: Anyways! Soobin's like a gigantic softy I support yall

Huie: Omg dont get all sentimental with me and then mention him ufhaueihlv

Huie: But i meant what i said earlier. It felt like we instantly clicked ans I already consider you one of my best friends. Whenever you wanna hang out, i'll be there, when you want to cry, laugh, talk, or when you just need somebody i'll be there for you

Huie: But with Soobin... idk man. Some stuff happened a bit ago that's left me quite wary about relationships

Huie: But y'know I really wanna know what's up with you. It felt like you fell in love with Taehyun within the first five seconds of meeting him

Beomie: That felt a lot like a confession lol jk. Thank you I'm not the best with my words - but I really appreciate it a lot

Beomie: And I totally understand what you meana bout being wary

Beomie: Lol I didn't fall in love, he's just insanely handsome. Right now I really just want to focus on making friends. Dating can wait

Beomie: Anyways, I don't want to take up your time with Taehyun, i'll text you tomorrow! Goodnight

Huie: Alrighty, Goodnight

**[Unknown and Yeonjun]**

Unknown: Hey hyung, it's Beomgyu! I just wanted to thank you for walking me home tonight. I hope it wasn't too much of a bother. I also hope you and Soobin hyung made it home safe. Goodnight!

Yeonjun hyung: It was no problem, it's what a good hyung is supposed to do. Goodnight Beomgyu

**[Taehyun has Created We Are The Ultimates]**

**[Taehyun has added Hue, Beom, Yeonie, and Bin to We Are The Ultimates]**

Taehyun: Welcome, hoes

Beom: Taehyun... Not that I mind but how did you get my number?

Taehyun: Kai lmao

Bin: Omf!! Another gc!

Yeonie: Wait wait wait wait

**[Yeonie Has Changed Taehyun's Name To Tiny]**

Tiny: BITCH!!!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Taehyun likes to call Kai Hue, and because Beomgyu can't exactly say Kai's name well, he opted for a cuter version. Huie. I'm not really too sure where I want this story to go or how it's going to play out, but I hope this is one of the few fanfics I can actually finish. I also know it's not much, but I think in order to keep myself updating this more frequently i'm going to have short chapters. I'm not to sure, what do y'all think?


End file.
